In today's society, many people carry many keys with them. For example, many people care their house keys, car keys, office keys and a variety of other different keys. Further, many organizations carry a lot of keys that have to be kept separate. For example, a car dealership may have several keys to different cars on the lot. Similarly, a car rental agency may have many keys to several different cars that are located on their lot. An individual may also carry many outdated keys that have no function anymore. The individual may carry keys to the homes of close relatives, old residences, bikes and other products. Many times, these individuals do not even know what the specific key will open. Often, separate keys are stored in separate locations and they can be lost or forgotten. Further if a key rack is provided, many times the key rack configuration is not conducive to easy identification and retrieval of a particular key or key chain.
Many people keep their keys on a key rack for safekeeping and for easy identification and location of the keys. Most people keep a variety of different keys on their key rack at any given time. For example, a car dealership may keep a key rack having a plurality of hooks to store the keys for the cars on their lot. Commonly, the keys are labeled to identify the car for which it belongs. Further, an individual may have a key rack in their home to store and locate where they leave their keys.
It has been known in the art to keep keys on a key rack that have hooks to store the key rings or individual keys. Prior art key racks are typically made of a single fixed piece which may hold a key hook or hooks for placement of the key rings or keys. Many of the prior art key racks are stand-alone units, and are affixed to a wall for easy location and retrieval of the keys. The problem with these prior art key rings is that they cannot be expanded to hold more keys and/or key rings once the hooks are all in use. When the available key hooks are used, an individual must find another place to store the key rings and/or keys when they are not in use. Further, the existing key racks do not allow for a key rack to be stacked together using a unique design that allows a plurality of key racks to be combined using a unique design such that the key racks combine to make a larger key rack in different configurations. Consequently, when the prior art rack is used, a new key rack must be acquired, or the keys must be stored in another location.
What is needed is a key rack that has a unique design such that the key rack may store a plurality of keys, and further wherein the key rack may be coupled with a plurality of similar key racks to store additional keys and/or key rings when necessary. Further, a key rack is needed that may be temporarily placed at a location when needed to facilitate the location and storage of key rings and/or keys. Additionally, a key rack is needed that may be permanently placed when needed to facilitate the location and/or storage of key rings and/or keys.